Gra Cabal
Gra Cabal is the crown prince of the Gra Valkas Empire and the son of Emperor Gralux. After being and heavily burnt during the capture of Bacarus Air Base, he became a political hostage in Japan. Appearance Gra Cabal is a young man with spiky long hair and beard. He wears a brown military uniform. Personality Gra Cabal is a charismatic and out-going man as he likes to cheer up the spirit of his country army in the New World War against the force of the New World. Much like all stereotype Gra Valkas officials and royal members, Gra Cabal arrogantly thinks his country is invincible against any kinds of foes. He firmly believes that a country only prospers when the military is powerful, not the civilian sector, showing the conqueror's mindset of him and the Gra Valkas administration in general. However, a stark contrast between him and the rest of the ruling class of Gra Valkas Empire is that he is far more realistic and doesn't let national pride blinds him from reality in front of his eyes. This is clearly shown after he witnessed the vast superiority in technology in both the civilian and military of Japan compared to his home country, he immediately realizes that his homeland warring with Japan is an absolutely reckless and unwinnable venture and pledges to make peace with Japan as much as he could while his own country laughed and ridiculed the truth in front of them. At the same time, he also greatly admires the spirit of the Japanese people after witnessing the Meiji Restoration and their rebuilding process and prosperity after the country suffered two nuclear bombs from the US in WW2 through the historical video of Japan presented to him. Chronology New World War Arc Gra Cabal was first shown when he landed on Reifol to conduct an inspection at the town of Ara, formerly Mu's Border Town. After spending enough time inspecting the town, he was scheduled to visit Barbarus Air Base, the front line Headquarters of the Gra Valkas Imperial Army. He departed from Reifol Airport, heading straight into Barbarus. Later, he arrived at Barbarus Air Base to greet the troops there while ignorant of the previous attack on the base by JSDF. After the JSDF and World Union force attacked and decimated the airbase, Gra Cabal fled with his troops but was caught off in an attack by a Wyvern, resulting in the death of his bodyguard while he suffered third-degree burnt. After being transferred to Japan for treatment, Tanaka tried to talk him out in stopping hostility between Japan and Gra Valkas Empire but Gra Cabal brushed off thinking it was madness for Japan to challenge Gra Valkas Empire. Tanaka then asked Gra Cabal to go for a tour throughout Japan to make him opened his eyes to see what his country was facing. The tour eventually opened Gra Cabal's eyes as he was deeply dumbfounded by massive technological marvels of Japan has, which are impossible for his country to conjure up ranging from bullet trains with zero derailments; skyscrapers that eclipse any buildings in Gra Valkas Empire as well as devastating military technology. Besides that, he also being educated about the long and bloody history of Japan from the Meiji Restoration to World War 2, causing him to realize that the Japanese had been through far more bloodshed than any things his country or even his home planet Yagudo had endured. This fact made him deeply admired the Japanese. Fully realizing Gra Valkas Empire's war against Japan was doomed from the start, he desperately tried to negotiate for peace with Japan. Trivia * While the diplomat states that Gra Cabal is a non-combatant unit during negotiation between Dallas and Asada, little he realizes that due to his position at the Royal Family, the authority, and as common law on Earth, the Royal Family is always treated as one of the high-ranked officer on the military. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Gra Valkas Empire